


A fight with Crows

by HouseofAustrich



Series: Friday Night Dragon Age Writing Circle [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lets fight the crows what could go wrong, Minor Violence, The Antivan Crows send their regards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseofAustrich/pseuds/HouseofAustrich
Summary: Another fic for the Friday night DA writing circle on tumblr. Zev/Tabris again.





	A fight with Crows

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: If we die, I am going to kill you.

Arilla was beginning to find it extremely funny how often she’d been ambushed by Antivan Crows. Two times during the blight, once thanks to Amaranthine’s noble shems, it was beginning to come a habit.

This was at least the fourth time.

Zev and her were backed into a corner, the Crow Master already dead at their feet. Wine bottle to the head. Quite a shame really, she’d been hoping for a glass if it wasn’t poisoned.

She sized up their opponents. There was only five Crows backing them in right now, but there was likely more in the hallway and she knew that they would come before they could escape if they didn’t move quickly.

The main problem was space. The room that had been serving as the Crow Master’s office until recently was tight-quartered. 

Two against five in a tight room. The odds could be worse.

She looked to Zevran. He grinned at her, a look of hardset determination in his face.

“If we die, I hope you know I’m going to kill you,” She told him with a smirk.

The Crows charged.


End file.
